


Welcome Home

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Vegeta, the Prince of Sparta has returned home victorious from years of war and has a special surprise waiting for him.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 28
Kudos: 129





	Welcome Home

The fanfare grated his eardrums as he entered the throne room as his eyes were attacked with light and vibrant colors, while flowers and colorful confetti rained down on him. Vegeta took a breath for calm as he forced himself to move forward, gripping the hilt of his sword tight to keep level headed as he was greeted by cheerful faces who exclaimed their congratulations. His red cape, gold spartan armor, and helmet with its striking red plume felt heavier than usual as he took strong steps on the stone floor that led to the throne where his father, King Vegeta sat. Vegeta stopped right before the step of the dais before he lowered to one knee and took off his helmet to place it in front of him. He slapped his fist against his chest and all went silent, “Father, I have returned from the war with Crete and have returned victorious. Crete is now under Sparta’s rule.”

His father clapped once, and then again, building up until he was joined by the crowd and applauded Vegeta. Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek. He hated such attention, always had as a child, and especially now after he had spent years surviving amongst the blood and gore of both friends and enemies alike. He was amongst his own people, his country, yet it was all foreign to him.

His father raised a hand to stop the ovation and stood, “Welcome back, my son. You have done well to defend the honor of Sparta! Now, come and have your fill of mead to celebrate this auspicious day!” There were cheers all around and uproarious chatter, laughter, and music filled the room in an instant, deafening him and he grinded his teeth as he stood. His father clapped him on the shoulder, “It has been six years, my son, and you are now a fine warrior.”

“Thank you, father,” Vegeta nodded as his father led him toward the feasting.

“You must have many stories that you would like to share,” King Vegeta said as people reached out to touch Vegeta as though he were a god among them, making his head ache.

“Not at the moment,” he replied tersely.

His father chuckled, “Another time perhaps.”

“Vegeta!” Vegeta felt his heart uplift at the sound of slightly familiar voice, he turned to see his brother, Tarble running toward him.

“Brother, it’s good to see you, “Vegeta threw out his arm and Tarble grasped it in greeting.

“And you, Brother,” Tarble smiled with a sheen of tears.

Their father cleared his throat in disapproval, “You’ll have to forgive him, Vegeta. Tarble has been away studying in Athens.”

Vegeta nodded. Tarble had always been more sensitive, and it annoyed their father to no end, “And did you find it to your liking, Brother?”

“I enjoyed it! I learned much, perhaps I can tell you about it later, when you have rested and shared your own tales,” Tarble grinned.

“I rather hear yours at the moment, I could use a soothing tale,” Vegeta said as he shared a look with his brother that said that he wanted to get away.

Tarble grinned in understanding, “Come Brother, let’s feast!” He turned to their father, “I’ll return him later, Father.”

King Vegeta nodded with suspicion in his eyes, “Very well.”

Tarble brought Vegeta over to the table laden with meats, breads and fruits, and moved to whisper in his ear, “Brother eat your fill, and I’ll help you escape.”

Vegeta chuckled in amusement, “I am in no need of food, just rest.”

“And you shall have it,” Tarble said as he looked back at their father to see he was speaking with an advisor. Satisfied, he then moved them to get lost in the mass of bodies which mostly were made of Vegeta’s men and beautiful Spartan women draped with conservative dresses in subdued colors but spoke of nobility. Tarble guided them to a servant’s door and smacked Vegeta’s back, “Rest well, Brother.”

Vegeta clapped his brother on the shoulder in gratitude and slipped through the door without another word. Only a few torches guided his way to his old bedchamber, and when he reached the door, he saw that his room was already lit. He marginally raised a brow as he entered to find his room bathed in soft glow compared to the heavy lights from the party. He closed the doors behind him and made a move to untie his sword from his side when he heard the rustling of cloth. Vegeta looked over to the massive bed that was surrounded by dark blue curtains and he carefully drew his sword, slowly approaching the bed to hide the sound of his footsteps. Vegeta tightened his grip on his sword as he raised it and then, as quick as lightning he threw back the curtain and made a move to swing his sword, but he stopped short.

There, lying across his bed, in a sheer pink dress was a beautiful woman with ringlets of cerulean blue hair that spilled down her back, smiling at him with ruby red lips and had a twinkle of mischief in her ocean blue eyes that roamed his body. Vegeta felt his cock twitch at the sight of her, pale against his red sheets, as her dress only gave him a hint of her rosy nipples and blue curls that hid her sex. “You Athenians have always been sneaky, Princess Bulma.”

Her smile grew wicked, “I called it passionate, my prince.”

Vegeta sheathed his sword as he let his eyes study her lush body, her hips were wider and her breast larger than when he remembered. “I thought you would be at the party. I know how much you enjoy them, _wife_.”

“I do, but I knew you would escape to get away,” she said as she slid up to sit on her knees before crawling over to him, the image of her made his member fill with blood. He let his arms fall as she rose up to put her arms around his neck and pressed her soft body against his hard one, “And I thought I should give my husband a proper welcome home gift.”

He narrowed his eyes, “The last time I saw you, you were throwing vases at my head and called me an insensitive brute for leaving you here.”

Bulma snorted, “Vegeta, that was years ago. We were both young and recently married. I couldn’t help it if I felt like my husband was abandoning me for glory.”

“There is no glory in what I’ve done,” he said as he looked away from her beauty that had been the one thing that kept him sane in battle.

She gently took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, “My brave prince.” She moved in to brush the softest of kisses on his lips and he closed his eyes at the first touch of her mouth in years to savor it. “You came back with your shield, now come take me to help you rest.”

He opened his eyes that held unrestrained lust, “Have you let anyone touch you since I left?”

Bulma frowned at him, “You sonuvabitch! Of course n…”

She was cut off when he brutally captured her lips with his own and she moaned into his kiss. His hands found her hips and she gasped when he parted her lips to slip his tongue inside her mouth, while Vegeta groaned as he tasted her. He had missed her. His fiery, gentle Athenian who soothed his soul that had only known war and violence. His only balm against the world. Bulma gently pulled away and moved off the bed to stand in front of him. She reached for the clip that held his cape, “Let me do my duty as your wife, my warrior.”

Vegeta reached out to cup her cheek and studied her features that he only dreamt of while he felt his cape slip off his shoulders. She untied his sword from his side and she went to place beside the bed, knowing that he would want it close, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked up at him curiously and he took his sword from her to toss it aside on the floor. He slid a strand of hair behind her ear, “That has no place near our bed.”

Bulma gave him a soft smile. It had always been an argument between them when they were younger, a Spartan man always slept with his sword by his bed and Bulma had hated it, believing that he didn’t trust her. But it seems that they had both matured and changed, and it saddened him slightly knowing that they had spent years away from each other, becoming different people. Bulma moved to take off his leather bracers, and she frowned slightly when she saw a ragged scar across his forearm. She ran her fingertips across the puckered skin before she moved to place a kiss on his skin. Vegeta sucked in his breath at the touch of her soft lips that lingered on scarred flesh as she moved to take each piece of armor off until he was only left in his blue tunic etched with golden embroidery that she had made for him before he left for war. It was worn, but he kept it with him, wearing it in his sleep in a way to keep her close. Bulma lifted the hem of his tunic and pulled it over his head to reveal his hardened body that had been toned for war. Bulma’s eyes turned to concern when she saw the many scars that adorned his body and she touched his chest in awe before looking up at him with love. “My love, why do you have so many scars?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, “Because I refused to die and make you into a widow.”

Bulma’s eyes teared at his words and he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss that was no less passionate as he poured his heart into his kiss. She sighed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, while his lips kneaded her own and he suddenly became frantic to her claim her mouth. He worked her lips to part them and slipped his tongue inside to possess hers in intricate dance that they only knew. 

Vegeta wanted to savor this moment with her, but he was eager to be inside her and grabbed the front of her night dress to tear down the front. Bulma broke away from their kiss to look down in surprise, but she merely tossed it aside and threw her arms back around Vegeta to kiss him again. He grabbed hold of her thighs and she quickly jumped up to wrap them around his lean hips, the lips of her wet sex quickly found his hardened cock, and moved her body against him. Vegeta fell forward on the bed with her and he couldn’t wait much longer as he felt her fluids begin to lubricate him. His tip found her entrance between her puffy lips and he thrusted into her. Bulma ripped her mouth away to give a hoarse cry as he slammed home into her, stretching her feminine walls with his girth that it almost bordered on pain. “Yes, Vegeta!” She cried out, undulating her hips for more and Vegeta gave into her, grabbing her hip to deliver hearty thrusts of his cock. Bulma’s walls began to tighten around him as he hit places that had ached for him and when he reached down to rub her abandoned clit, her body arched off the bed and she screamed as her womb erupted with warm pleasure. 

“Bulma!” Vegeta growled as he pumped into her one last time, and spilled his thick seed inside her, panting as he collapsed on top of her. 

He buried his face into her neck to smell her sweet scent, a scent that had captured his heart all those years ago when he was just a youth and saw her for the first time at her father’s palace. He felt his heavy tiredness take over and he let his body be soothed by hers underneath as he wrapped his arms around her. Bulma massaged his scalp as she held him tight, “Welcome home.” She kissed his temple tenderly, “Rest, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I want to give a special shout out to my amazing beta rogue_1102 for all the help on this one shot that would have stayed just an idea without her push!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! 😘

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Welcome Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882626) by [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102)
  * [Welcome to the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885794) by [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102)




End file.
